Cuidado con los secretos
by BCharlotte
Summary: Muchas veces mentimos para salvarnos de problemas pequeños, pero mientras más mentiras más grandes estos se vuelven. ¿Qué harías para deshacerte de una mentira por una afección verdadera? Esta es una pequeña (no tan pequeña) historia que nos enseñará que no siempre es bueno engañar a los otros. Parejas: RoChu, FrUk, e insinuaciones de RusPru.
1. Todo empieza y todo acaba

He aquí una nueva historia, donde cada capítulo saldrá una o dos veces al mes, espero que les agrade y como siempre, yo estoy aquí para ustedes, si quieren que suba antes de lo previsto o cualquier cosa, siempre están disponibles los review o las preguntas por mis redes sociales que se encuentran en el perfil.

**Advertencias:** RoChu, FrUk, insinuaciones RusPru, entre varios líos.

* * *

En una escuela tipo internado en un lugar llamado… Inglaterra, estaba a punto de ocurrir algo que cambiaría la vida de muchas personas a la vez, específicamente de 4 adolescentes. Esta historia gira en torno a Yao Wang, un estudiante de origen chino que iba a tener que aprender a lidiar con una mentira que dijo sin querer, para evitar a una chica que le estaba ligando tuvo que decirle que era homosexual, y esto, se divulgó por todo el lugar, y para todos los efectos, él era gay. Su compañero de cuarto era un oriundo inglés llamado Arthur Kirkland, de 18 años al igual que Yao y con una mentalidad algo hostil, al principio se odiaban a muerte pero tuvieron que aprender a tener una pseudo amistad conviviendo juntos.

Cada habitación de varones estaba al lado de una habitación de damas, pero los hombres no podían dormir con las mujeres de ninguna manera, aunque claramente, pasaba de vez en cuando, era una de esas situaciones a las que vulgarmente se les llamaba "esto hay que saber hacerlo para que funcione". Si sabían como "hacerlo" no eran descubiertos de ninguna manera. Pero ese no es el punto en esta historia.

En la habitación contigua a la de el asiático y el inglés convivían sin problemas nos muchachas, una guapa chica francesa de nombre Marianne Bonnefoy que tenía 17 años y una, proveniente de Rusia con un año de ventaja llamada Anya Braginskaya. Ambas parecían llevarse de maravilla, y de hecho, era así. Hacían de todo juntas, se sabían hasta el número de los zapatos y el grupo sanguíneo, y, siempre conversaban con el chino y el inglés en las clases, ya que al tener la habitación al lado estaban obligados a hacer todos los trabajos juntos. Eran unas extrañas políticas del instituto, algo así como para que los chicos no se desligaran de las mujeres totalmente y viceversa, a Arthur parecía molestarle la presencia de Marianne siempre, aunque en el fondo guardaba cierto tipo de admiración hacia ella. A Anya le encantaba como era Yao, pero en su mente estaba la idea de que él era homosexual y nada podría cambiar eso, ¿o quizás si? A pesar de esto decidió tenerlo como una amiga con rasgos de amigo, le tenía bastante confianza y no le incomodaba hablar cualquier cosa delante de él porque después de todo él era como ella en el interior.

Pero esta historia no comenzará contando la historia de cada uno como las historias normales, comenzará de la manera más absurda posible, y esta será, en una ducha.

─Arthur, ¿ya te bañaste? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! ─gritó Yao desde afuera del baño en ropa interior y con una toalla en las manos.─

─Wait a minute ─pidió el inglés mientras se quitaba el champú de la cabeza y el agua de la ducha le recorría el cuerpo.─

Salió y dejó entrar al chino, que parecía bastante estresado, ese día tenían que entregar un trabajo, ellos habían hecho gran parte y se lo habían pasado a las muchachas del cuarto de al lado para que lo arreglaran. Anya específicamente era quien hacía ese tipo de cosas, ya que tenía una gran redacción, o en eso al menos llegaban a consenso cada vez que escribían un informe o algo por el estilo.

El chino salió y se secó su larga cabellera lo más que pudo, tomando en cuenta sus características físicas era fácil pensar que podía ser un tanto homosexual, aunque poseía unos músculos demasiado fuertes y brazos gruesos, capaces de dejar a cualquiera con la boca abierta. Arthur le envidiaba un poco por eso, ya que él siempre había sido demasiado sedentario y no había formado músculos, de hecho, era tan delgado que parecía que iba a quebrarse. Yao se amarró el cabello y ambos salieron de la habitación y fueron a golpear en la puerta de al lado, la encargada de recibirlos fue Anya que tenía unas ojeras horribles y parecía que no había puesto demasiado empeño y arreglarse cuando se vistió.

─Disculpen, Marie está terminando de arreglarse… El trabajo está aquí ─dijo, tomando una pesada carpeta.─

─Luces terrible ─dijo Arthur con algo de preocupación.─

─No se preocupen ─bostezó ampliamente.─

Yao sonrió un poco─. ¿Puedo ayudarte? ─dijo, y tomó una crema que había en la mesa con un pedazo de algodón─. Tienes marcas del maquillaje, te ayudaré con esto. Parece que no te cepillaste del todo el cabello, permíteme hacerlo por ti ─dijo el chino y comenzó a arreglar la apariencia de la rusa.─

La rusa de piel clara y ojos amatistas quedó como nueva, y completamente natural, ya que sólo se quitó el mal maquillaje y limpió su rostro, junto a una cepillada mejor dada a su cabello. Se ordenó la cortaba del uniforme y tomó la carpeta, en ese momento salió Marianne completamente lista, divina como solía estar siempre, con su cabello suelto y el suéter planchado… Siempre hacía las cosas con tiempo, pero a veces podía atrasarse un poco. A la rusa no le gustaba arreglarse demasiado, pero siempre estaba desconforme en cómo se veía, aunque eso parecía no importarle en momentos de crisis como la entrega de un trabajo.

Salieron de la parte del instituto donde dormían los estudiantes para entrar al edificio en sí, donde estaban los salones y todo el asunto. Llegaron a la sala de clases, habían pocas personas en ese momento, se encontraba un tal Gilbert Beilschmidt, un alemán albino de ojos rubíes, se acercó rápidamente a saludar a Anya con un fuerte abrazo y acarició su cabeza.

─Hoy luces bastante bien, pequeña Anya ─dijo sonriendo.─

─Spasiba~ ─agradeció la muchacha en su idioma con una sonrisa.─

Yao rodó los ojos por un momento, el alemán siempre era demasiado galán con Anya, tal vez le molestaba un poco, eran buenos amigos y sabía que chicos como ese no convenían para nadar serio. Cada vez que le hablaba del tema Anya le decía que se estaba preocupando demasiado… ¡Por supuesto que no!

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar todos los demás, y el profesor, un hombre mayor que parecía hostil a simple vista, pero luego de un tiempo podías llegar a agradarle. Ese era un don que personas como Anya tenían, agradar a las personas de alguna manera. El caso opuesto era Arthur que no lograba llevarse muy bien con las demás personas, en especial teniendo a su hermano cerca todo el tiempo. Scott, el hermano mayor de Arthur era profesor de Historia, un pelirrojo bastante amargado, que solía conversar mucho con Marianne más que con el propio Arthur, cada vez que le preguntaban del tema decía con un tono bastante serio "Él y yo nos odiamos, y siempre nos vamos a odiar". A Marianne le agradaba porque con ella era bastante simpático, creo que eso enfadaba mucho más a Arthur, porque muy en el fondo no quería pensar en su hermano con una chica así, una chica que tal vez le interesaba más a él que a ella, aunque no interesaba tanto eso, ya que de todas maneras el inglés menor sabía que jamás en su vida ella le iba a dirigir una mirada más allá de la supuesta amistad que podían tener a esas alturas. Un par de trabajos y juntarse a estudiar no eran suficiente para conquistar a alguien, o eso creía él.

Cuando ese día dio por terminado, los chicos volvieron a sus habitaciones, pronto los llamarían a comer, pero mientras tanto tenían tiempo de distraerse un poco. Arthur estaba jugando con su guitarra eléctrica mientras Yao intentaba escribir alguna cosa para distraerse. Suspiró pesado y el inglés no podía evitar ponerle atención, tanto sufrimiento lo hacían perder la atención de lo que estaba tocando.

─Dear, las canciones de los Beatles no suenan bien con tus quejidos de fondo ─rió el inglés con sorna y luego se vio más preocupado─. ¿Pasa algo?

─La verdad no lo sé, no podría definir lo que me ocurre en este momento… ¿Qué piensas de Anya? ─le preguntó al inglés.─

─Is there anybody going to listen to my story, all about the girl who came to stay? She's the kind of girl you want so much it makes you sorry  
Still you don't regret a single day… Ah, girl, girl, girl ─comenzó a cantar el muchacho mientras tocaba la guitarra.─

─Te estoy hablando en serio, Arthur ─suspiró el chino.─

─Yo diría que te gusta un poco Anya, pero ella te ve como su amiga… ¿Por qué no le dices que eres heterosexual de una buena vez? Creo que ya no interesa lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado, con la muchacha que estaba enamorada de ti. Ella ya no está, y aunque todos piensen lo contrario… No importa, ¿verdad? ─dijo el inglés sin quitar la vista de su instrumento.─

─¿Cómo puedes decirme que sea honesto si tú aún no asumes tus sentimientos por Marianne? ─el chino lo cuestionó realmente duro.─

─Es diferente, yo sé que Marianne no podría quererme de ninguna manera… ─sonrió Arthur con algo de dolor en sus ojos.─

─Anya jamás comprendería… ¿Sabes todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora? Si descubre que yo siento algo por ella puede molestarse… Me ha dicho tantas cosas que no le diría a un hombre en normales condiciones, no sé… Tengo mucho miedo sobre eso ─dijo el chino soltándose el cabello.─

─¿Por qué no conversan un poco después de la cena? Yo y Marianne podemos… Conversar solos mientras ustedes hablan, no creo que le moleste… ─dijo Arthur poniéndose de pie y dejando su guitarra en la funda─. Ahora, vámonos que tengo mucha hambre.

El chino asintió convencido con esto último. Se soltó el cabello y volvió a peinarlo, quiso sonreír… Aunque estaba realmente nervioso, posiblemente algo pasaría y no sabría cómo reaccionar ante eso… Tal vez era tiempo de hablar con la verdad, pero su madre siempre le dijo que a las personas muchas veces ésta les molesta.

* * *

¡Espero que te haya gustado! Nos vemos el 15 o el 20 de este mes.


	2. El quiebre

Hola gente, prometí que aparecería a mediados de mes, así que cumpliré mi promesa. Estamos a 13 y es sábado, pero da igual eso.  
Me gustó recibir tantas buenas apreciaciones de la historia, así que haré todo lo posible por escribir y subir dos veces al mes (si es que los estudios y la preparación para entrar a la Universidad me lo permiten).  
He aquí el segundo capítulo.

**Disclaimers:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es una creación de Hidekaz Himaruya, la canción de los Beatles que se menciona tampoco es mía, claramente. 

* * *

Un largo suspiro se disparó desde los labios finos del asiático, caminó hacia la larga fila donde podía retirar su comida y se quedó allí, hasta que por fin llegó al frente y pudo retirar su bandeja llena de alguna que otra cosa, miró a su alrededor y divisó la mesa donde se encontraba Anya junto a Marianne, justo en ese instante llegó Arthur a la mesa con su bandeja… Y se sentó al lado de la castaña de ojos azules. Yao suspiró nuevamente y se acercó, para sentarse al lado de la rusa, ella sonrió y sus ojos violetas brillaron con violencia, Yao pensó que se veía aún más bonita que de costumbre y un pequeño rubor invadió sus mejillas. Llevó su vista al plato de comida y empezó a comerse el arroz, le había costado acostumbrarse a los tenedores, cucharas y demás cosas, pero no lo hacía tan mal. Todos comían y conversaban, peor el chino seguía turbado, esa noche debía contarle, definitivamente, y era ahora mismo que debían ponerse de acuerdo para intercambiarse de habitación. Él iría a la de las chicas, y Marianne a la de ellos. Sí, eso debía decir… En el momento que iba a levantar la voz, apareció junto a ellos el albino de ojos rubí, Gilbert, con una sonrisa socarrona, acercándose precisamente a donde estaba Anya. El alemán se sentó en la mesa, con una bandeja con una gran salchicha y un poco de arroz. El chino se mordió la lengua e intentó no parecer molesto.

─Querida Anya, meine liebe… ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás disfrutando tu comida? He venido a hacerte una asombrosa compañía… No me gusta verte tan silenciosa en momentos donde lo mejor en conversar largo y tendido ─sonrió el alemán, para todos y Yao se incluía, no era más que un donjuán, aunque el chino tenía el miedo de que realmente estuviera enamorado de Anya… Y claro, en su cabeza él no concebía la idea de que alguien no pudiese enamorarse de ella.─

─Qué dulce eres, Gil… Me encuentro bastante bien, anoche no pude dormir casi nada, y hoy finalmente podré hacerlo… ¡Oh, cuánto deseo poder descansar! Aunque antes podría leer un poco o algo… Y si me preguntas por la comida, sabe bastante bien, extrañaba las sopas tipo crema, en Rusia las comía mucho ─la rusa siguió comiendo, mientras el alemán le hablaba mucho… Y… Realmente mucho.─

Luego de la comida, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, Yao no consiguió hablar con la rusa porque el albino no le dejó, con tanta palabrería… ¡Cuánta rabia le daba todo eso! Pero no podía ser tan evidente. Arthur notó que no había pasado nada, y se puso de pie, saliendo de la habitación, dejando inclusive su guitarra en el suelo. El chino no le dio importancia porque tenía los ojos cerrados, y a ratos miraba únicamente el techo. Rato después apareció el inglés con Marianne a su lado.

─Yao, Anya te está esperando, quiere que conversen… Y Marianne se quedará conmigo esta noche, para que no te preocupes ─dijo el rubio de ojos verdes mientras la francesa entraba en la habitación. El chino se puso de pie y salió, Arthur cerró la puerta y comenzaron a conversar con la castaña de ojos color mar.─

El castaño de ojos marrón, entró en la habitación, como solía hacerlo, la pálida rusa de cabello ceniza se encontraba sentada en su cama, con un libro en la mano y un aspecto tranquilo, tanto así que no se percató de que Yao ya se encontraba dentro. Miró al lado y lo vio, regalándole una sonrisa animada. Puso el marcador en el libro y lo dejó en su mesa de noche, se incorporó y fue a abrazar directamente al chino, quien, estático, no supo qué hacer, pero finalmente correspondió al abrazo.

─Debes estar molesto… Y no puedo disculparme, es que Gilbert habló toda la cena y yo quería conversar contigo… No pudimos ponernos de acuerdo, Arthur me habló sobre eso… Lo siento mucho. ¿No quieres tomar un café conmigo? Prometí que dormiría toda la noche, pero… Ahora quiero que conversemos, como siempre lo hacemos cuando logramos cambiarnos de habitación… ¿Está bien?

Las piernas de Yao temblaban, su rostro ardía… Y quería seguir teniendo a la rusa en sus brazos, asintió tímidamente y ésta le sonrió. Yao se recostó en la cama de Anya, ella se recostó encima de él y comenzaron a hablar… Era una tortura en todos sus aspectos, le acariciaba el cabello, pero no podía hacer nada más. Se había prometido contarle todo esa noche, pero no podía hacerlo… No podía.

Pero como ustedes entenderán, donde reina hormona no manda neurona, y el chino, de un momento a otro quedó mirando fijamente a Anya, quien no entendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tampoco lo evitó. Cuando ya sus narices se estaban rozando, la rusa intentó detenerlo… Pero no pudo, sus labios ya se habían encontrado, y ya no era posible parar. Se dieron un tímido beso, se notaba que ambos no habían dado muchos en su vida ─por no decir ninguno─, y, ¿qué más se podía hacer? Ella claramente no comprendía, intentó explicarse eso con excusas muy torpes… Él sólo quería saber qué se sentía estar así con alguien… Y ella era lo más cercano. Ilusa, no comprendía los sentimientos que despertaba en el chico. Luego de un par de besos, ambos se separaron y el asiático se puso de pie… Caminó, y se sentó en la cama de Marianne, la que estaba perfectamente hecha.

─Yao, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Él no habló.

No se sentía en condiciones de hacerlo, ni mucho menos.

─¡Te estoy hablando, hombre! ─ella empezaba a molestarse, hasta que se le acercó y le quedó mirando… Pero él no dijo nada─: ¡Te he dicho…! ─pero no pudo continuar, la había tomado de nuevo y se había dirigido a su boca, la sentó sobre sus piernas y no la soltó en demasiado tiempo… Tocó su cuerpo mientras la besaba, como quien hace algo que se había estado aguantando hace tiempo.─

A Anya no le molestaba.

Ella igual lo quería.

Pero siempre lo pensó como un imposible, y para quien está en una situación así con alguien que consideraba inalcanzable, no es muy fácil decir que no. Antes de que la situación cruzara otros límites, la rusa reaccionó, y empujó a Yao un poco, comenzó a analizar la situación en la que se encontraba y no la entendió.

─¿Qué significa esto? ─preguntó de manera golpeada─, no lo comprendo… Tú me dijiste… O sea… ¿Me has mentido todo este tiempo, o es que ahora te diste cuenta de que te gusto?

No podía seguir mintiendo.

─No ─dijo aseverando─. Siempre me gustaste.

Anya quedó estática, un aura oscura la invadió, y sintió fuertes ganas de llorar.

─¡Quién te crees para haber jugado así conmigo! ─apretó los puños, quería matarlo en ese momento.─

Él se puso de pie y la miró a los ojos.

La tomó y volvió a besarla.

Ella lo golpeó un poco, pero finalmente se dejó llevar por el beso.

Se tocaron, se sintieron… Y además, durante todo esto, se escuchaba la música de la pieza contigua. Arthur le estaba tocando a Marianne, canciones tan bellas que ella deliraba, y ambientaban de cierta forma la situación en la que se encontraban el chino y la rusa. Yao besó el cuello de Anya, quien se encogía de cierta manera… Su respiración se acortaba, y nada parecía importar ya. Seguían escuchando la música, que no hacía más que poner aún más tenso el ambiente… _The Beatles _y _Queen_, quién lo diría… _Under Pressure_ sonaba, y ellos en la cama de la rusa, ya no sabían dónde estaban, Yao era casto, no tenía la menor idea de lo que tenía que hacer, y fue todo nacido del corazón, de la pasión acumulada. Anya, ella, estaba donde quería estar y con quien quería estar… No podía sentirse mal, tal vez por el pequeño dolor en su corazón estaba haciéndolo aún mejor de lo que se imaginaba. Tenía rabia, pero ese era su lado racional, el lado sentimental estaba completamente entregado, y se dejaba querer.

_Wait_ sonaba desde la guitarra de Arthur, y Anya gritaba desde debajo del asiático.

_But if your heart breaks__  
__Don't wait, turn me away__  
__And if your heart's strong__  
__Hold on, I won't delay__  
__Wait till I come back to your side__  
__We'll forget the tears we've cried_

Luego de un rato, todo parecía calmado, excepto Anya, ella estaba enfurecida. Se sentó en la cama y se recogió el cabello, mientras Yao se colocaba la ropa.

─Espero que esto te haya gustado, porque nunca más volveremos a vernos ─dijo la rusa con una expresión fría y triste─, de todas formas, estamos a punto de salir de aquí, con que no nos hablemos en un tiempo no importará. Nunca más volveremos a vernos… ¿Está bien? Supongo que le contarás todo a Arthur, y, en lo personal no me importa demasiado si lo haces. Mejor así, de hecho, para que él entienda que ya no podrás dirigirme la palabra.

─Está bien, acepto. Y si quieres saberlo. Sí, me gustó lo que acaba de pasar, y no quiero que sufras más por mi culpa, razón por la cual no volveremos a vernos.

Yao se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, en cuanto la puerta se cerró Anya explotó en llanto, estuvo así mucho tiempo, Marianne entró a la habitación y rápidamente se ubicó a su lado, abrazándola y acariciando su cabeza… "¿Qué ocurre?", preguntaba, pero la rusa no podía emitir palabra. Su rabia y desesperación era demasiada, y se sentía confundida, no sabía si había estado bien entregarse de esa forma, ni tampoco haber explotado así contra Yao, sin siquiera permitirle explicarse de mejor manera. Después de todo, había una razón para no decirle que si le gustaban las mujeres, y que específicamente le gustaba ella… Aún así, en ese momento, ella estaba tan dolida y no era lo suficientemente madura para comprender todo.

Se durmió en el regazo de Marianne, quien la cuidó hasta que también se quedó dormida, a la mañana siguiente la francesa le avisó a dirección y a los profesores que Anya estaba realmente muy enferma y que no podía asistir a las clases. Días después, Anya fue cambiada de habitación, y por consiguiente de grupo de trabajo.

Pero con todo esto no terminará esta historia, ni siquiera con el hecho de que se graduaron y pasaron 7 años desde todo eso. Anya estaba ensimismada en trabajar como profesora de Historia, y finalmente logró sacar dicha carrera, lo que no sabía es que Yao igual entró a la Facultad para ser profesor, aunque de una carrera mucho más distinta a la suya. Ciencias. Quería ser profesor de Ciencias. Arthur y Marianne finalmente habían establecido una relación, con el temor latente de su hermano Scott, ya que el rubio insistía en que su mayor y pelirrojo hermano pretendía a su hermosa novia. Otro personaje interesante aquí es Gilbert, que comenzó una especie de relación con Anya luego de todo, ya que ambos se encontraron luego en muchas partes donde estudiaron… Aunque no era nada realmente serio, ya que el alemán si bien estaba enamorado de la rusa, constantemente le mentía en aspectos pequeños.

La historia de lo que pasó después de todo esto no la sabrán ahora, pero tengan confianza en que lo harán pronto.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y no me quieran matar... No, en serio xD  
Por lo mismo no diré donde vivo xDDDDDDDD  
Saludos para todos, y nos vemos en Octubre.


	3. Mal reencuentro

Hola chicos, he regresado después de muchos días, espero que no me hayan esperado demasiado :)  
Espero que disfruten el capítulo n.n

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hima-papa, quien por cierto hizo renacer el fandom xDDDDDDD

En fin, ¡a leer! No tengo mucha creatividad de decir algo, esta semana me sacó el jugo xD

* * *

El despertador sonó, moliendo los oídos de la muchacha, que traía todo el cabello suelto y desordenado, tapándole el rostro al momento de buscar su celular para detener la canción que sonaba. Comenzó a salir lentamente de la cama, hacía demasiado frío y nunca podía levantarse en esas situaciones, aunque finalmente lo logró. Piso el suelo con sus níveos pies, pálidos como todo su cuerpo, sintió un escalofrío que la obligó a buscar rápidamente sus pantuflas… Maldición, se habían escondido bajo la cama. Se hincó y las buscó, metiéndose casi completamente bajo el catre. Suspiró y se dirigió al baño, no tenía tiempo para retrasos, era su primer día de trabajo. Tantos años de Universidad tenían que valer la pena, eso lo tenía más que claro.

Prendió el artefacto para el agua caliente y se introdujo en la ducha, se duchó con rapidez, pero sin dejar de hacer todo lo que corresponde bajo el agua. Se vistió, secó su largo cabello color ceniza y, para causar buena impresión, se maquilló un poco. Sus ojos eran de color amatista, muy extraños, dependiendo de los rayos del sol se le veían más azules… Colocó un delineador violeta en sus ojos, y un poco de colorete. Salió decidida, había hecho clases como practicante, pero esto realmente le daba miedo. Estaba esperando locomoción para no retrasarse, pero en ese momento una bocina la detuvo de sus pensamientos.

─¡Anya! ─gritó desde un auto estacionado, una voz varonil y un poco ronca, la muchacha se volteó y se encontró a unos ojos color rubí, apasionados, que la miraban embobado, el muchacho se mordió los labios y saludó a la chica con la mano.─

─Privet, Gilbert ─saludó ella animada, se acercó al auto y entró en éste, saludando al chico con dos besos en la cara.─

─Vine a salvarte de que tomaras locomoción a esta hora, no es una buena idea… ¿Vas a trabajar, no? Te deseo muchísimo éxito… Sé que lo harás genial, como yo lo haría ─rió con una risa muy peculiar─, si vamos no tan rápido llegaremos a buena hora. Yo ayer tuve mucho trabajo en el laboratorio, por eso no te llamé ni te invité nada, pero hoy podemos salir a celebrar luego de tu debut… Mi querida profesora ─sonrió el chico, la pálida rubia sólo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras buscaba en su bolso meticulosamente, como creyendo que habría olvidado algo. Estaba realmente nerviosa.

Al llegar, se despidieron como se habían saludado. La rusa entró al establecimiento, buscando la dirección o algún lugar donde le explicaran lo que tenía que hacer, llegó a un lugar y vio a muchas personas, algunas caras conocidas del internado, lugar al que asistió en su adolescencia. Solía recordar ese lugar con ternura, aunque había algo que le daba mucha tristeza al hacerlo.

…

Algunos años antes, Anya se había decidido por estudiar Pedagogía, las personas pensaban que era una carrera poco rentable, pero ella tenía presente que más que eso, lo importante era amar lo que se hacía y hacerlo bien.

─¿Qué quieres estudiar, Anouska? ─preguntó un joven asiático, su nombre era Yao, había sido el mejor compañero de ella en el internado. Le decía así, porque había aprendido que era un diminutivo de su nombre, él y sus otros amigos la llamaban por ese nombre de vez en cuando.

─Quiero estudiar Pedagogía… ─respondió con rapidez la chica, mientras sonreía mirando al techo en ese momento. Ambos se encontraban en la habitación del internado. El chino se sentó y la quedó mirando.

─Curioso ─admitió─. Tú sabes que me gustan mucho las ciencias, había pensado en ser profesor de eso algún día. O trabajar de una forma donde estuviera muy ligado a todas esas materias, pero no sabía si hacerlo o no. Me gustaría sacar un doctorado o algo así, mi familia tiene expectativas muy altas con respecto a eso.

Ella sonrió alegre─. Hagas lo que hagas lo harás bien ─dijo, y se recogió el cabello en ese momento.

Ustedes saben mejor que yo, lo que pasó con ellos dos.

…

─¿Su nombre, señorita? ─le preguntó un hombre moreno, de ojos verdosos, cabello algo largo y una sonrisa dulce.

─Anya Braginskaya ─respondió ella con serenidad. El hombre, que usaba camisa, con un botón abierto, jeans de color verdoso, se rascó la nuca y de pronto recordó, sonriendo con ternura─. Recuerdo su nombre, querida. Me alegra que haya venido, Nos hacía falta una profesora de Ciencias Sociales en el instituto.

Anya pudo notar que era griego, o algo por el estilo, y se convenció aún más cuando le dio su nombre. Heracles. Sonreía animado, y por la oficina se vio a un pequeño gatito, él al mirarlo sonrió y lo recogió acariciándole. Tenía un tono de voz duro, pero somnoliento, aún así parecía buena persona. Un muchacho entró en la oficina, era japonés, o eso parecía, le dijo que habían llegado otros profesores nuevos. Heracles sonrió y le pidió que acompañara a Anya al salón que le correspondía. Aceptó sereno, se veía bastante estoico, pero se le notaba que estar cerca de ese hombre le generaba algo raro.

Kiku, como se presentó el hombre menudo y flacucho de ojos rasgados ante Anya, caminó por unos pasillos y ambos subieron una escalera, hasta el tercer piso. Ahí le mostró una sala, no demasiado grande y no poseía demasiados estudiantes, quizás había veinticinco personas adentro, más mujeres que hombres. El color rojo se le subió a la chica, aún seguía muy nerviosa, el chico intentó calmarla, y le pidió que entraran juntos para presentarla.

─Buenos días, chicos y chicas. Les presento a su nueva profesora de Ciencias Sociales, la señorita Braginskaya, les pido que sean gentiles con ella y aprendan de lo que ella sabe. Les deseo un buen día a todos.

Los muchachos sonrieron, algunas chicas comenzaron a hablar entre ellas, y en voz baja, un chico de cabello rubio, gafas y una sonrisa burlona comentó, aparentemente hacia otros chicos cerca de él:

─Oh hell ... What's good ass ─musitó en un inglés americano y se mordió los labios, Anya consiguió escucharlo, pero no quería generar una discusión en su primer día. Notó que se había colocado un vestido a las rodillas, y que mañana quizás iría de otra forma. Un muchacho a su lado lo reprendió, en un inglés extraño, más culto, más suave.

─¿Es esa la manera correcta de referirse a una profesora como ella? Parece una buena chica, no seas tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? Ese término que usan en tu país de quinta… Dickhead.

─¡No me jodas, Matthew, que no estoy para bromas!

Pronto Anya se enteraría de que eran primos, pero que el segundo chico había nacido en Canadá. Algo en su manera de hablar inglés le recordaba a Arthur, y su francés le recordaba a Marianne. Hace unos meses que no los había visto. Suspiró, y buscó el cuaderno donde había anotado la clase que haría ese día en ese curso, así fue como empezó y todo se mantuvo normal, por así decirlo.

Llegaría la hora del desayuno y apareció Heracles, con una figura de completa calma, se acercó rápidamente y le sonrió a la rusa, que de por sí era más baja que él. Le dijo que lo acompañara con toda la dulzura posible, ella accedió.

Entraron a un salón, que estaba restringido para el alumnado, inmediatamente se daría cuenta de que se trataba de la sala de profesores, había una mesa donde estaban todos sentados discutiendo y charlando con tranquilidad, otros en algunos computadores atorados con trabajo, pero con un café en la mano.

─Venga, Anya ─le dijo tomando su mano y llevándola a una mesa, donde habían varios profesores de varios ramos. Ella sonrió y saludó, al voltear la cabeza vio una silueta que le parecía similar… Bastante similar─. Ella es Anya, es la nueva profesora de Historia, espero que les agrade, es bastante joven, pero se ve muy motivada. Los chicos la recibieron muy contentos.

─Mucho gusto, Anya ─saludó un muchacho, animoso y simpático, de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate─, espero que nos llevemos muy bien aquí, todos son grandes profesionales. Siéntate por favor, ¿gustas un café con leche?

La muchacha aceptó, sin dejar de mirar hacia un rincón, donde una cola de caballo, una camisa roja, y unos pantalones que vestían un cuerpo delgado le seguía llamando la atención, el muchacho que la saludó, cuyo nombre era Feliciano notó su interés en lo que estaba mirando.

─Él es un profesor licenciado en todas las Ciencias, aunque ahora únicamente hace Química y Biología, creo que Química le desagrada bastante, por lo cual está más ligado a Biología, eso es lo que dicen sus alumnos. Aunque, es bastante curioso, a veces les habla sobre distintas cosas, como novelas y todo eso… Sabe mucho de ortografía y Letras, quizás también escribe o algo así.

─¿Cuál es su nombre? ─preguntó Anya mordiéndose el labio inferior ante una duda bastante fuerte en su pecho.─

─¡Yao! ─el que dijo esto fue el mismo Heracles, antes de que Feliciano pudiese decir nada. El aludido se volteó con una mirada de circunstancia, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos violáceos de Anya, enmudeció y no pudo decir lo que planeaba.─

La rusa no podía moverse.

Sus piernas dolían, su corazón se apretó.

No podía ser, después de tantos años.

No.

─Yao, ¿ocurre algo? Queremos presentarte a Anya… Ella es nueva profesora aquí, estaba pensando que podías ayudarla a adaptarse, tienen horarios parecidos, ¿no? ─decía el griego con bastante serenidad, mientras en las mentes del chino y la rusa había muchas cosas luchando entre ellas. Yao mordió su labio inferior, apretando los puños, no podía ser.─

El timbre sonó y era momento de volver cada uno a lo suyo, y así fue, todos fueron saliendo de la sala de reuniones, buscando libros y yendo a las salas a dar clases, Heracles fue a su oficina, detrás de él fue Kiku, todo mantuvo su orden normal, a excepción de dos personas que al verse se habían quemado mutuamente, y no podían mantener la calma.

El día pasó, la jornada de Anya pasó, ella debía irse, y trató de hacerlo con prisa, pero… No contaba con que cierto asiático la interceptaría antes de que saliera de su gabinete.

─Anouska ─musitó. Estaba perdida, ya no podría ignorarlo si quería hablar de alguna cosa.─

─Lo siento, pero debo irme ─sonrió ella, tratando de soltarse, pero él la tenía sujeta.─

─¿No me dejarás hablar contigo un momento? Me conformo con que me escuches sólo por un momento, no hay nada malo en eso… ¿Está bien?

Anya le permitió que entrara al gabinete, nadie podría escucharlos ahí.

─¿De qué quieres conversar? No tengo ningún interés en escuchar alguna cosa que salga de tu boca, ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para que esto me preocupe…

─Por favor. Perdóname… Yo no quise engañarte nunca, pequeña… ─el chino se acercó y acarició la mejilla de la rusa, de sus ojos caían tímidas lágrimas. Quiso golpearlo, pero su mano no lo consiguió… Sólo le dio pequeñas lágrimas que fueron cayendo─. No te imaginas cuánto he pasado… No he sabido qué hacer desde que me odias.

─¿Odiarte? ─meditó un momento.─

¿Realmente lo odiaba? Lo miró por un momento, sus ojos marrones eran tan dulces como siempre, su piel blanca, su cabello amarrado con una cola de caballo, sus labios finos… Estaba muy grande, muy maduro, adulto al igual que ella, pero mantenía cierta ternura de su infancia… Tuvo ganas de besarlo, pero… No podía hacer eso. Pensó demasiado, porque cuando menos se lo esperó los finos labios del asiático se posaron sobre sus labios.

Correspondió con suavidad y confusión, buscando un culpable a esa actitud, cuando se dio por enterada se dio cuenta de que debía haberse ido hace mucho a casa… Se alejó del chino, quien suplicante la miraba para que no se fuera…

─Ya está, suficiente ─dijo, tratando de incorporarse, pero él la sujetó.─

─Tú me mentiste… Tú… No importa que hayamos crecido, no fue correcto.

─No te imaginas cuánto he esperado este momento, Anouska ─musitó besando con dulzura su lóbulo.─

─¡Ya estuvo! ─gritó, muy roja y acongojada, saliendo del gabinete con rapidez.─

¿Qué había sido eso, eh? Millones de recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza.

¿Por qué no podía tenerle odio? Jamás lo entendería.

* * *

¡ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO!

Recuerda que puedes dejar tu opinión en un review o preguntarme cualquier cosa en mi cuenta de Ask.  
Nos vemos a mitad de mes, o cuando pueda subir... Lo siento mucho ;;  
¡Nos vemos cuando nos veamos!


	4. La duda

Siempre cumplo lo que prometo, y dije que subiría fifty-fifty, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo xD

En fin gente, es mitad de mes, y aquí está su capítulo. Lo subo un día Jueves porque milagrosamente mañana no tengo clases xD Bendito seas Día del Profesor! Pero bueno, espero que les esté gustando la historia y si por casualidad siguen cierta historia que aún no termino, no pierdan la fe =)

Sin nada más que decir, acá vamos.

**Disclaimers:** Hetalia y sus personajes son de Himaruya, yo sólo hago telenovelas turcas con sus personajes (A lo Amor Prohibido o Las Mil y Una noches xD)

* * *

─¿Me estás hablando en serio? ─dijo un inglés sorprendido.─

─Claro que sí, nunca he dado mi primer beso ─rió un Yao de dieciséis años ante esa pregunta tan inocente.─

─No sé qué decirte, conozco desde muy pequeño a Marianne, y mi primer beso fue con ella cuando teníamos diez años ambos. Claro, todo esto como amigos, sabes que tenemos una relación extraña. Además, ella siempre estaba agarrada a mí y a Scott ─dijo algo desanimado.─

─No pierdas las esperanzas de que te quiera algún día como tú lo haces con ella ─sonrió el chino, haciendo que el inglés esbozara una pequeña sonrisa con unos ojos verdes que mostraban un poquito de esperanza.─

─Ok, my friend… Tú tampoco deberías perder la esperanzas de que una bella lady será your first kiss mucho más pronto de lo que crees ─el inglés se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a tomar su guitarra, donde empezó a tocar el principio de _Lucy in the sky with Diamonds_.─

…

Yao había recordado muchas cosas mientras cerraba la puerta de ese gabinete y se iba caminando hacia la sala de juntas de los profesores, donde había dejado un bolso con todas sus cosas. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Suspiró intentando volver a estar tranquilo y tomó su bolso, vio la hora y notó que aún podía ir a almorzar o algo. Él, tenía otro trabajo aparte de dar clases en la escuela, pero sólo trabajaba dos días a la semana en ese lugar, en la _University of London_, para ser precisos. Donde impartía clases de Biología a alumnos que buscaban sacar la carrera de Medicina.

En la Universidad se encontraba con su viejo amigo Arthur Kirkland, que daba clases de "Argumentación y pensamiento crítico" a alumnos de Periodismo, entre otros ramos igualmente ligados a dicha carrera, la cual sacó junto con una Licenciatura para poder dar clases. Salió de la Universidad dos años después que Yao, pero se estabilizó de manera más rápida en el trabajo, seguía viviendo en la casa de su familia porque pretendía ahorrar para una casa propia más grande y no comprar un departamento, porque ni a él ni a Marianne le gustaban. Exacto. La francesa estaba viviendo en su casa porque pretendían casarse algún día, cuando Arthur lograra tener su casa.

El chino llegó más temprano de lo normal a la Universidad, y se encontró con Arthur que estaba almorzando en una de las cafeterías que existen ahí. Yao no dudó en entrar y encontrarse con su amigo, para contarle todo lo que había ocurrido.

─Te noto bastante emocionado Yao, ¿pasó algo? ─preguntó el inglés, para luego seguir masticando un pan que tenía en un plato, junto a un jugo, un helado y una taza donde había tomado té probablemente.─

─Me encontré con una persona que no pensé que volvería a ver en mi vida, Arthur ─dijo el chino un tanto exaltado.─

─Tienes exactamente una hora y 20 minutos para contarme todo, así que pide algo para almorzar y empieza a hablar ─dijo el inglés dejando su comida en el plato y sacando un poco de helado de la copa.─

Una muchacha se acercó y atendió al chino, cuando se fue empezaron a hablar… Yao parecía nervioso, con el inglés podía abrirse de cierta forma… Bueno, Arthur igual, pero no lo admitiría. Nunca le había dicho al pálido asiático de cabello chocolate que era su mejor amigo, era algo que las personas notaban por cómo se trataban, pero jamás lo habían dicho. De hecho, el inglés solía presentarlo como la piedra en el zapato que lo acompañaba desde la secundaria. Con el paso de los años ambos reían con esa frase.

─Good heavens… ¿En serio pasó eso? Nunca creí que volverías a saber de ella… El mundo es bastante pequeño. Y eso que insistías en mantener el empleo de la escuela en vez de venir a trabajar de lleno aquí. ¿Quizás sabías que te podía pasar eso? ─rió con sorna el inglés mientras Yao no podía responderle porque tenía comida en la boca, hasta el apetito le había aumentado.─

─¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Ella me dijo un montón de veces que sería profesora… Pero… ¡Este país no es tan pequeño! Aparte ella se había ido a Oxford por lo que averigüé, también me dijeron que había vuelto a Rusia por unos años, y que después estuvo unos meses en Irlanda, hasta que comenzó la Universidad volviendo a Oxford. No es que haya averiguado demasiado, era la misma Marianne quien me daba estas pistas. Me convencí a mi mismo de que no la vería nunca más… Te asumo que estoy muy emocionado, no estaría hablando de no ser así ─dijo para seguir comiendo.─

─Me sorprende todavía que no te haya dado una patada o algo por buscarla de esa forma. Oh… _poor misguided girl_, ¿qué podrías hacer? Dijo que no te iba a perdonar, pero bueno, las chicas dicen muchas cosas. Y nosotros a veces creemos todo al revés de lo que es. Estuve años pensando que Marianne estaba enamorada de Scott para darme cuenta de que ambos se quieren como hermanos, y es más, Scott ha resultado el mejor hermano del mundo ─sonrió el inglés, tratando de articular otras palabras─. De que la confundiste, lo hiciste. _You are a tremendous idiot_, piedrita en el zapato.

─_Shut up, dyed blonde_ ─dijo el chino, en su perfecto inglés.─

─Nunca podrás pronunciar como yo, jamás. Mi lengua está hecha para ser perfectamente dicha por los que la hablamos solamente ─dijo de manera altanera.─

─¿Y qué hay de Marianne? ─el chino levantó una ceja y tomó un poco de jugo que tenía en el vaso.─

─La pequeña ranita es una excepción, y le queda mucho mejor el francés… Esa forma de alargar las erres es formidable ─rió Arthur y miró su reloj─. Deberíamos ir a trabajar, ¿no crees? Aunque la conversación quedó bastante entretenida. El fin de semana podríamos juntarnos los tres a hablar sobre esto y tomar alguna cosa, ¿no crees?

─Siento que podría ser hoy, pero… Mejor dejarlo para mañana, me parece mejor… Nadie sabe que podría pasar después ─sonrió el chino, terminó su almuerzo y ambos fueron a donde les tocaba dar clases.─

Llegó el viernes en la tarde. Anya estaba guardando sus cosas en una sala, era el mismo curso que le había tocado el primer día, los chicos rubios de la primera seguían ahí. Cuando iba a irse, se le cayeron todos los libros que llevaba en la mano, ya que eran demasiados. Matthew con rapidez se puso de pie y le ayudó con los libros, desde su asiento Alfred le miraba con odio… ¡Él le había echado el ojo primero, eh! Ese Matthew, parece que el ser atento le venía bien y eso resultaba.

El canadiense llevó a la joven profesora hacia su gabinete, donde ambos entraron y guardaron los libros que no precisaba llevarse a casa en esa ocasión, vació un poco su bolso y guardó unos trabajos que tenía que revisar en casa con tranquilidad. Yao pasó por afuera del gabinete y vio como ambos conversaban con soltura, él parecía un buen muchacho y todo eso. Yao se mordió el labio inferior con una gota de inseguridad y nerviosismo en sus adentros, ¿qué pasaba? Claramente un muchacho no era rival para él, pero bueno, estaban en una época donde pasaban muchas cosas, y Anya aún estaba en la etapa de los 20 años, no había tanta diferencia con chicos de unos 17 o 18 años… Pensó demasiado sobre ello, cuando vio acercarse a toda velocidad a un chico rubio con ojos azules y gafas, que venía hacia el lugar donde estaba él. Cuando se detuvo echó un ojo hacia la habitación, llamando al chico que estaba junto a Anya… "¡Matthew, vámonos!". El muchacho se despidió gentilmente y ambos se fueron, la rusa salió con el bolso mucho más vacío que antes.

─¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya habíamos hablado…

─Tú me dejaste con las palabras en la boca, y otras cosas… ¿En serio no podemos conversar como los adultos que somos, Anouska?

─Me gustaría que no volvieras a llamarme de esa forma ─dijo ella, nunca lo miraba a los ojos, miraba hacia abajo en todo momento.─

─Claro, como quieras. Pero no haré caso a nada de lo que digas si no me miras a los ojos ─sonrió con sorna el chino, mientras Anya levantaba lentamente el rostro.─

Sus ojos se conectaron de una forma indescriptible. Yao se hundía en ese color poco usual en las personas… ¿Cómo alguien podía tener unos ojos perfectamente violetas? Los labios de la rusa se secaron, así que los mojó sin darse cuenta… Las manos de Yao comenzaron a temblar, y había muchas cosas que quería hacer.

─Por favor… Acompáñame…

─¿Dónde? ─contestó ella.─

─Donde estemos solos estará bien para mí ─admitió.─

Parecían olvidarse donde estaban, pero el sonido del celular de la pálida eslava se hicieron cargo de recordarles la realidad. Anya sacó su teléfono y vio que tenía una llamada de Gilbert.

─Debo irme, lo siento mucho ─dijo, y comenzó a alejarse, con una mochila en la espalda, con un vestido hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas de color coral, y el cabello recogido con un moño de color rojo con unos puntos blancos.─

Yao algo logró leer de ese teléfono que sonaba, ¿sería el mismo Gilbert que conocía? ¿Era posible que ella estuviese con su peor pesadilla? Su teléfono sonó, era Arthur. Respondió un tanto abatido.

─¿Vienes hoy?

─Sí. Hay algo que quisiera contarte ─dijo el chino algo cabizbajo.─

─¿Pasó algo?

─Voy en camino para tu casa, ahí hablamos.

* * *

¡ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO!

Y si no, pues, qué pena, te daré un abrazo para compensar xD

Nos vemos cuando nos veamos =)


	5. Una cena para tomar decisiones

Antes que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza de este capítulo, las razones de eso y más cosas importantes serán detalladas al final del capítulo

Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, sus personajes, y las cosas citadas que puedan aparecer no me pertenecen, pero las uso para brindar un momento de lectura en quienes me han permitido ser parte de sus vidas por un momento.

* * *

Yao cruzó la _Abbey Road_ con naturalidad, caminando hacia la casa de Arthur Kirkland, le había dicho al taxista que lo dejara un par de calles antes, porque no le gustaba llegar en taxi a ningún lugar, él prefería caminar aunque sea dos calles antes. Vio la puerta de la casa de la familia Kirkland, una puerta de color verde que tenía un dulce mensaje de bienvenida. Esas cosas eran típicas de la madre de Arthur y Scott, que era un dulce de persona, a pesar de toda su historia de vida. Una madre soltera, que crió a sus dos hijos con la ayuda de su hermana Murron.

El chino tocó el timbre y esperó tranquilo que alguien fuera a atenderle.

─Hello… Oh… My dear! ─gritó Britannia Kirkland─, no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos… Pequeño Yao, mucho tiempo sin verte. ¿Te habías olvidado de nosotros, acaso, sweetie? Pasa, pasa. Arthur está en la ducha, Marianne fue al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban.

La mujer era un encanto, sus ojos verdes maquillados con delineador negro y sombra ligeramente verdosa, sus labios gruesos y sus cejas prominentes iguales a las de sus hijos. Unas mejillas ruborizadas a todo momento, como había tenido a sus hijos bastante joven no aparentaba más de 30 años, y no tenía más de 40. Le ofreció el sillón al chino, que se sentó con una sonrisa en los labios, realmente le gustaba la casa de Arthur. Por la escalera se acercaba una sombra, era Scott, su pelo rojo salvaje y sus ojos verdes, como toda esa familia, eran difíciles de ignorar. Venía con una camiseta azul y jeans negros, se acercó animado hacia el chino y se saludaron con un apretón de manos.

─Tanto tiempo, Yao… ¿Cómo estás?

─Muy bien, ¿y tú? Tu hermano insistió en que viniera a una reunión, y no pude decirle que no… Hay mucho por lo cual hablar.

El pelirrojo levantó una ceja, el interés ardía en su mirada… Un rato después bajó Arthur, con el cabello mojado y una toalla en su mano, la que llevó al tendedero. Se acercó a Yao y le dio un abrazo cordial, luego tomó un peine y se arregló las greñas. Comenzaron una conversación irrelevante, mientras en la mirada de Yao se presentaba la duda, la intriga, un temor latente… Definitivamente todo le daba terror en ese momento, sólo quería la opinión de Marianne, ella era su mejor fuente. Y hablando de eso, la puerta se abrió y entró ella, con unas bolsas y una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Su cabello castaño brillaba junto a su rostro, sus ojos color mar estaban radiantes.

─Mon petit empereur! ─gritó Marianne al ver a Yao, y correr a abrazarlo─. ¡Me tienes muy preocupada, mon ami! Escuché cómo le contestaste a Arthur y se me detuvo el corazón por un momento… ¿Qué ocurre, dulzura? ¿Es cierto que te encontraste con Anya?

El chino enmudeció mientras se aferraba en el abrazo a la francesa, quien acarició su cabello un momento.

─You're too direct, my dear ─musitó el inglés un poco incómodo.─

─Excusez-moi cher… No quería decirlo de esa forma… Pero realmente me preocupé.

El chino suspiró, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

─No quiero arruinar la noche hablando esto ahora, ¿podríamos convérsalo después?

Todos los presentes asintieron, Marianne y Britannia fueron a cocinar, y Arthur con Scott se quedaron en compañía de Yao, para hablar de uno que otro asunto, aunque el rostro del chino se veía perdido.

…

En otro lugar, no tan lejano para Yao, estaba Anya en un bar junto a Gilbert, para ella no era más que una junta como cualquier otra junta, se juntaban a beber como dos buenos amigos, él con varias cervezas en el cuerpo, ella, con una que otra también, aunque no presentaba muchas ganas de beber.

─Mein lieber, ¿qué es lo que pasa? Tus ojos tristes hacen que mi gran persona pierda la atención en su bebida… Tú nunca bebes cuando te propongo estas salidas, pero te has tomado cuatro cervezas… ¿Qué ocurre?

─Si te cuento puede que te indignes de una manera impresionante, Gil…

─Te prometo que no diré nada malo, pero quiero que me lo digas… Te vi ir muy contenta a tu primer día de trabajo, pero ha pasado una semana de que empezaste a trabajar y noto una desesperación en tu mirada muy grande. Eso realmente le duele a mi asombroso ser… Tú y yo somos muy cercanos, desde siempre, ¿no confías en mí?

─Claro que sí ─sonrió ella─. Me encontré con Yao…

Los ojos de Gilbert se abrieron un poco, y tuvo que dejar la cerveza en la mesa, miró a Anya un poco desconcertado, él no sabía que la rusa había tenido más intimidad de la debida con el chino, pero sabía que le había hecho algo tan malo para hacerla alejarse de esa forma. Se lamió los labios y tomó la mano derecha de la rusa.

─¿Te hizo algo? ─preguntó.─

─Claro que no ─mintió─, sólo hablamos. Él trabaja donde yo trabajo, sí, es muy raro que haya ocurrido algo así, pero así es… Y bueno, tendremos que convivir de una u otra forma, no quiero darle demasiada importancia a eso… Espero que con esto se me olvide el rencor que le guardo y pueda verlo, al menos, como una persona normal que está por ahí, aunque me de tristeza o algo así.

─Cualquier cosa debes decirme, sabes que yo quiero que seas feliz con alguien a tu altura… Sabes bien que podría ser yo, porque soy perfecto ─rió divertido y luego sonrió.─

─Ya hemos conversado ese tema, Gil ─terció ella con dureza.─

─Pero no he tirado la toalla. Y tampoco permitiré que te quedes con alguien que no es para ti.

─No te tienes que preocupar, es imposible que él y yo tengamos alguna cosa.

…

─Espero que la cena te guste, Yao ─dijo lady Britannia al chino, mientras servía los platos a todo mundo. Un excelente estofado para comenzar.─

─Tiene muy buena pinta el plato, gracias ─dijo el chino y empezó a comer con todos en la mesa.─

─¿Te sirves vino, Yao? ─dio Marianne encantadora como siempre.─

─Un poquito, por favor.

…

Varios años atrás, ocurría una escena similar, pero en otras circunstancias. Arthur, Marianne y Yao comían junto a Anya, en la mesa de la cafetería de la escuela. Marianne le servía jugo a Arthur, mientras él la miraba embobado. Yao comía en silencio, con tranquilidad, mirando de reojo a la rusa.

─A veces pienso cómo seríamos todos nosotros cenando de mayores… ¿Se imaginan? Me encantaría cocinar para todos ustedes alguna vez, y recibirlos en mi casa… Me sentiría muy contenta si eso llega a pasar algún día ─dijo la francesa con una sonrisa mientras comía.─

─A mi me encantaría cocinar contigo alguna vez, Marianne ─dijo Arthur coqueteando tímidamente.─

─Bueno, estabas incluido en lo que acabé de decir ─rió la castaña de ojos azules─. ¿Qué piensan ustedes, Yao, Anya?

─También me gustaría cocinarles algo y comer todos ─dijo Anya─, seguramente con Yao podríamos hacer buenas cosas, estoy segura que seguiremos siendo amigos en el futuro.

El chino sonreía cabizbajo, porque no sabía si era una amistad lo que le deparaba el futuro.

…

─Me dio la sensación de que recordaste algo en la comida ─dijo Marianne a Yao.─

─Lo mismo que apuesto que tú también recordaste ─dijo él, tomando un trago de vino que tenía en la mano.─

─¿Quieres hablar con nosotros de eso ahora?

─Seguro.

Un suspiro largo salió por los finos labios del asiático, quien soltó su cabello para volver a recogerlo, vio como todos se sentaban a su alrededor, Scott acercó una silla, ya que Arthur y Marianne ya habían ocupado el sillón. Y claro, Britannia también había ocupado uno.

─Me siento peor que en una terapia ─bromeó el chino acomodándose en el sillón─, pero bien, comencemos… ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?

─¿Es verdad que te encontraste a mi querida amiga? ¿Ella está bien?

─Nunca creí verla mejor ─dijo con algo de picardía─, pero todo indica que no le interesa ni un poco mi presencia o existencia… ¿Se entiende? Además, siento que está interesada en otra persona, que a diferencia de mi, nunca la abandonó.

La francesa abrió los ojos con astucia, ¿a quién se refería?

─¿De quién estás hablando, Yao? ─preguntó la castaña quitándose un cabello rebelde del rostro─. Yo no supe nada de lo que habría que preocuparse… Aunque… Sólo existe la presencia de una sola persona.

─¿Gilbert? Él es. Estoy seguro de que por lo menos él está dispuesto a quedarse con ella… No tuve ni que verlos juntos para darme cuenta de que eso era cierto.

El inglés, que parecía tranquilo, de repente se puso de pie, se puso frente al chino a una cercanía sorprendente conociéndolo, y le tomó la cara con la mano. Lo miró por largo rato provocando un sentimiento incómodo en el asiático, que parpadeó de forma constante.

─Estás actuando como un… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Marianne? ¿Algo en tu lengua para decir estúpido?

─_Stupide, mon amour_ ─dijo con dulzura la francesa.─

Dicho esto, el inglés le soltó la cara a Yao, éste se pasó la mano por el rostro mostrando que le dolió un poquito la reacción pseudo-violenta de su amigo, y suspiró nuevamente. Era verdad. Estaba actuando de un modo muy idiota, y no estaba dispuesto a perder a Anya de nuevo.

─¿No has intentado hablar con ella de manera civilizada? Conociéndote te le lanzaste encima cual lobo hambriento, ¿no es verdad? ─insistía en su desbordante sinceridad el señor "no le dije a la mujer que amaba que lo hacía por años".─

─Dear Arthur… ─dijo el chino en su excelente inglés─, no eres nadie para recriminarme algo así ─sonrió con sorna y le guiñó el ojo, para luego dirigirle la mirada a Marianne.─

─¡No sean duros con el pequeño Yao! ─la encargada de estas palabras fue la señora Britannia, quien se puso de pie y fue a abrazar al chino con dulzura─. Ustedes son igual o más idiotas que él en cosas del corazón, así que no tienen derecho a decirle nada. Yao, _little panda_, yo estoy segura que podrás entenderte con la pequeña Anya… ¿Ok? Sólo debes ser tú mismo, porque ella conoció las cosas buenas de ti, aparte de la mentira que le dijiste… Esa persona sigues siendo tú, y cuando ella vea lo que siempre fuiste se dará cuenta de muchas cosas, ¿me entiendes?

El chino asintió. Marianne se mordió el dedo índice… Ella era la única que sabía que Anya había estado enamorada de Yao en el pasado, pero no sabía si ellos sentimientos se habían mantenido, aunque lo sospechaba… Era más que evidente. En ese momento, ella creyó que lo mejor era retomar el contacto con su gran amiga, antes de que algo peor pasara.

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado!

Quisiera disculparme por haberme demorado tanto en subir el capítulo, pero estaba cerrando el semestre en la escuela, y tenía que subir varias notas. He terminado la escuela secundaria y se me ha visto el tiempo bastante reducido. En dos semanas daré el examen de ingreso a la Universidad, así que espero que puedan comprender mis razones. Entre los día de Diciembre subiré el próximo capítulo, y ahí espero poder tener tiempo de lleno para darles esta historias y muchas más, para que las puedan disfrutar.

Nos vemos cuando nos veamos.

Con cariño, se despide **_BCharlotte. _**


	6. La política del Ojo por Ojo

¿Qué tal? Por fin su Charlotte tiene tiempo, y esta historia tomará el ritmo que debe.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hima-papa ;; xD

**Advertencias: **Escenas subidas de tono, léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

Una oscura y lluviosa noche, transitaban los aviones por el _Heathrow_, uno proveniente de China estaba aterrizando en suelos ingleses, con una persona en su interior que vendría a generar más de un conflicto. Una mujer de cabello oscuro, labios rojos carmesí, una nariz respingada y una sonrisa irónica tomaba su bolso de mano y salía del avión, preparada para ir por su objetivo de años.

…

Yao caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con una sonrisa en los labios, estaba dispuesto a invitar a Anya a tomar un café para poder resolver todos sus problemas de una buena vez. Y no, no se refería precisamente a terminar copulando con ella, pero si eso ocurría, no era completamente su culpa. O eso quería creer él. Estaba mirando por las salas y no había rastros de la rubia por ningún lado, se inquietó y bajó al patio un momento, buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró un paquete de cigarrillos. Malditos cigarrillos, sólo venían a él cuando realmente se sentía miserable, y esta ocasión era para sentirse realmente un parásito. Fumó con quietud, y sin darse cuenta, una sombra se le acercó.

─Yao… ─una voz suave, difícil de no reconocer, pensó que estaba soñando.─

─X-Xue… ─musitó el chino mirando a la muchacha que tenía frente a sí, una alta y pálida mujer, con el cabello oscuro y los ojos grandes, una amplia sonrisa que no podría desaparecer con nada─. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

─Ya hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿verdad? Me dijeron que estabas aquí, he viajado desde muy lejos para verte. ¿No me vas a dar un abrazo, primo?

…

Ya habían pasado muchos años desde que eso había ocurrido. Xue era la prima menor de Yao, era una niña preciosa, siempre lo había sido, y había viajado a Inglaterra para estudiar. Estaban en el mismo internado, o así estuvieron, hasta ese día, donde todo cambió de color para todos los presentes. No era un misterio para nadie que Xue estaba completamente enamorada de su primo Yao, pero que él nunca pudo corresponder a estos sentimientos. Lo que sentía ella era bastante obsesivo, por no decir enfermizo. Hasta unos cuantos besos le robó al muchacho en todo ese tiempo, todo era muy difícil para el chino, en ese entonces de unos 15 años. Un día, decidió decirle una mentira para salvar su pellejo de una buena vez, le confesó que era homosexual, cosa que nunca había sido ni entendía del todo bien qué era a esa edad, pero con eso ella con el tiempo dejó de molestarlo. Un buen día Xue se devolvió a China para continuar sus estudios ahí, el mismo día que llegó Anya al internado, para esa época todo el colegio sabía que Yao para todos los efectos era gay, excepto por Arthur, que siempre supo que era mentira.

Podríamos decir que la responsable de toda la mentira fue Xue, pero no podemos dejar exento de culpa a Yao, por no saber decirle a su prima que no sentía lo mismo que ella sin recurrir a una mentira.

…

─¿Por qué has venido? ─dijo el chino abrazando a la muchacha.─

─Te extrañaba muchísimo, y la última vez que nos vimos no terminó del todo bien… ¿Me extrañaste? No sabes cuánto te eché de menos… ─dijo ella acariciando su rostro.─

─Xue… No… Tú ya sabes lo que yo soy ─terció él asertivo.─

─¿De verdad crees que podría creer eso? Nunca lo creí, pero supuse que debía dejarte solo un tiempo hasta que tú entendieras que el corazón es más fuerte que la razón. Por favor… No me digas que en todo este tiempo no te acordaste de mí.

Él… Él no podía negar eso, se criaron juntos, pero no la quería de esa forma. De esa forma absolutamente no.

De improviso la china le robó un beso a Yao, él intentó soltarse, pero ella intensificó éste, sin importarle que se encontraran en el patio de una escuela. Justo en ese momento, porque al destino le gusta la crueldad, apareció Anya, que ese día entraba más tarde. La escena que se encontró fue de película de terror, pensó que realmente era un sueño. Primero que todo él le había mentido, no era gay, y bueno, si quería recomenzar su vida no era asunto suyo, y podía hacerlo con cualquiera, pero él se había mostrado con intención de retomar algo, de pedirle perdón… Entonces, ¿qué significaba eso? Estaba besándose con una mujer, que ella ni siquiera conocía, aunque eso no era lo importante, lo importante es que se una u otra forma se sentía traicionada. ¡Pero qué idiota se sentía! Tan idiota, tan usada, tan… parásito. El beso de ese par terminó con una sonrisa en el rostro de Xue y con un Yao histérico y enojado, miró hacia el lado y lo primero que vio fue el rostro medio muerto de Anya, con sus cuadernos agarrados y los ojos húmedos… Ella caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta su gabinete para no verle la cara a Yao nunca más en su vida.

─¡Anya, espera! No… No es lo que parece… ─dijo con poco aire el chino.─

─¡No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra! ─gritó la rusa con vehemencia y se alejó.─

─¿Quién era esa? ─preguntó Xue intrigada.─

─¡No tendrías que haber hecho eso! Yo te expliqué que no te amaba, y que nunca podría hacerlo… ¿Acaso te has engañado todo este tiempo? Hay sólo una persona a la que yo soy capaz de amar, y acaba de irse corriendo por tu culpa… Xue, no sé dónde te estés quedando, pero ahora vete, este es mi trabajo.

─¿Dónde podemos encontrarnos?

─No tengo idea, porque hoy trabajo en la tarde… Tengo que ir a la Universidad ─dijo él bastante aturdido y molesto.─

─Te llamaré, querido primo ─dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios y se marchó.─

¡Semejante bochorno! Yao no sabía qué hacer, ahora sí que la había perdido para siempre, completamente. Mentirle a alguien es una cosa, pero hacerla sentirse engañada y suplantada es algo mucho peor. La reunión en el recreo fue una tortura, ella no le dirigía la palabra y en sus ojos no podía ver más que odio, resentimiento y tristeza. Intentó hablarle al final del día y tampoco fue demasiado lo que consiguió.

─Miss Anya, su clase estuvo maravillosa, creo que con ningún otro profesor conseguía aprender tanto… Me siento muy feliz, you're amazing! ─musitaba un americano de manera intensa, mientras acompañaba a Anya a su gabinete a guardar las cosas.─

─Eres muy dulce, Alfred, en serio ─dijo ella mientras sacaba las llaves para abrir el gabinete.─

─Anouska ─era la voz de Yao.─

─Retírate antes de que me obligues a decir cosas que no quiero, Wang Yao.

─No puedes quedarte simplemente con lo que ves, Anya… ─dijo él.─

─"¿Con lo que veo?", ¿Crees que ha sido poco todo lo que has hecho en estos años? ¡Eres un imbécil mentiroso y traidor! No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi nunca más, ni siquiera aquí. Si tengo que evitar participar en las reuniones para no oír tu voz es eso mismo lo que voy a hacer, no me interesa más esto. Ahora, aléjate que tengo cosas que hacer.

─Pero…

─Miss Braginskaya dijo lo que debía escuchar, mister Wang ─dijo Alfred intrigado en su discusión.─

─Usted no se meta en esto, joven Jones… ─dijo Yao.─

─Ándate, ahora. Y no le respondas a mi alumno de esa forma. ─dijo Anya.─

El chino finalmente se fue.

─Gracias, Alfred ─dijo la rusa con una sonrisa.─

─No es nada señorita Anya, a mí y a Matthew nos agrada muchísimo, no podríamos dejar que el señor Wang la pase a llevar. Aquí tiene sus libros, que tenga un buen día.

Alfred se fue y Anya ordenó sus cosas, para finalmente irse a casa.

Llegó la noche, fría, lluviosa, igual que la noche anterior, Anya ya había ordenado todo para el día subsiguiente, ya que para el otro día no le correspondía ir a trabajar. Abrió la despensa y se encontró con unas patatas, unos chocolates y un vodka. Sus ojos brillaron, miró la hora y no eran más de las 10 PM. Se sintió patética pensando en beber a esas horas sin compañía, entonces tomó su celular y buscó el número de aquella persona que nunca le daría un no por respuesta.

─¿Gilbert?, ¿estás ocupado? Necesito un favor…

─¿No te incomoda venir aquí? Estoy terminando algo para mañana.

─Por supuesto que no, salgo de inmediato.

La rusa tomó su abrigo, su paraguas, y se guardó la botella en un bolso que también tenía su teléfono, sus llaves, entre otras cosas. Tomó un taxi y salió hacia la casa de su confiable y adorado amigo alemán, el gentil Gilbert. Sintió que su teléfono sonaba, era Marianne, se impresionó, hace mucho tiempo que ella no la llamaba.

─¿Marianne?, ¿qué pasa?

─¿Estás ocupada?

─Sí, estoy terminando unos trabajos ─no era capaz de decirle que iba donde Gilbert.─

─¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

─Tengo el día libre ─dijo ella.─

─Te invito a comer, ¿está bien?

─Seguro.

Se despidieron y colgó, el taxi dobló y llegaron al destino. Anya pagó y sacó todas sus cosas, tocó el timbre y esperó a que el alemán abriera la puerta.

Más rápido que de costumbre, apareció el albino de ojos rojos con una sonrisa encantadora, recibió muy bien a su querida Anya y le preguntó el motivo de su visita… Anya realmente no estaba tan segura de decirle, así que le pidió que después de beber y comer un poco le preguntara sobre todo lo que le había ocurrido. Y así fue.

La rusa abrió el vodka, y el alemán puso un poco de comida en la mesa para que el alcohol no cayera tan mal, y porque en realidad le gustaba beber y comer a la vez. Empezaron a beber, y cuando ya iban en la mitad de la botella, Gilbert comenzó a cantar incoherencias con su guitarra, mientras la rusa se reía a más no poder, y comía un poco de los chocolates que también había metido en la cartera. No quedaba demasiado para beber cuando Anya, tirada en el suelo de la sala del alemán comenzó a hablar sobre todas las cosas que habían ocurrido, mientras que él, acostado a su lado y con los pies apoyados en el sillón la escuchaba atentamente.

─Me siento un parásito, Gil, no sabes lo mal que me siento en este momento. ─dijo ella rascándose la cabeza.─

─No digas semejantes barbaridades, eres un ser maravilloso. No sabes lo bella e inteligente que eres, cualquiera estaría loco por ti, y si ese imbécil no supo elegir entre ti y cualquier zorra realmente no sabe dónde está parado… ¡Me dan unas ganas de romperle la cara!

─Tranquilo, Gil… Yo estoy bien ─dijo Anya, con el rostro ruborizado y una sonrisa.─

Gilbert sentía como su corazón se disparaba, la sonrisa y el rubor en el pálido rostro de la rusa era algo que él no podía evitar, comenzó a acariciar el rostro de ella, quien a esas alturas no estaba con las fuerzas de resistirse. Se colocó sobre ella y colocó sus dedos en los gruesos labios de la rusa, que le regalaba una sonrisa inquieta.

─¿Qué estás haciendo, Gilbert? ─preguntó ella.─

─Demostrándote que hay alguien que de verdad te ama.

El alemán se comió literalmente la boca de la rusa, quien correspondió sin remordimientos, abriendo la boca para recibir la intrépida lengua del albino, que succionaba con fervor la lengua de la pálida muchacha, quien ya comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, mientras se movía debajo del pesado cuerpo del alemán. Entre jadeos, el alemán comenzó a quitarle el vestido que traía y despojarse de su camisa. Se deshizo de sus pantalones. Era un espectáculo de hombre, musculoso hasta donde corresponde, con un cuerpo blanco que era admirable, y en su bóxer se lucía un atractivo digno de aprobación. Retiró el sujetador y la ropa interior de la rusa, y la quedó observando, frágil, un poco bebida y sonriente ante él. Su miembro despertó completamente y se quitó el bóxer, se colocó nuevamente sobre ella, robándole besos, caricias y finalmente comenzó su maligna embestida.

Luego de un rato, el sudor se hizo presente, la falta de aire y un pequeño dolor, dolor que hace mucho que ella no sentía. A Gilbert no le interesaba mucho ser brusco o no en el estado que se encontraba, y se entregó de manera completa, con una vehemencia in extremis. Pasó su lengua por el cuello de Anya, quien se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo, con leves gritos. Pareció eterno, pero finalmente el cansancio venció al alemán, y la rusa cayó dormida al mismo tiempo que él.

Cuando amaneció, ella no se encontraba en la alfombra que recordaba haberse dormido, sino que en una cama, sola, con una nota sobre el velador. No recordaba muy bien lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, tenía una cefalea dolorosa, leyó la nota y sus ojos se humedecieron… Qué había hecho.

* * *

**¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!**

Antes que nada, no quiero hacer alusión a lo que ocurrió la semana pasada, pero me veo en la obligación de hacerlo, en esta historia recibí un review de muy mala categoría de un anónimo que tenía un seudónimo y todo eso, luego de leerlo y sentirme miserable por ello descubrí que era un trolleo masivo de parte de unas personas que no mencionaré. Más allá de eso, sólo decir que si alguna persona que me lee lo recibió, sepa que es un simple trolleo. Espero que no tengan problemas con eso. Un abrazo.

Ahora, sobre la historia, algunas dudas que se pueden generar, es que el lugar que menciono es el Aeropuerto inglés, y que el personaje llamado Xue corresponde a Taiwán, no le sabía un nombre oficial, y quería innovar con nombres que busque, por cierto, ese nombre significa Nieve.

Los veo luego... ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
